


Shining Bright

by annioe



Series: Bandtrees One Shots [8]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Drama, F/M, Fluff, I haven’t posted in a while, One Shot, Singing, Theatre, i’m currently writing a massive one shot or multichapter soon so stay tuned, there’s also been a lack of fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 16:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annioe/pseuds/annioe
Summary: Inspired by Laura Dreyfuss’ and Will Connolly’s cover of “Bright” by Echosmith.Evan, blushing pink, bowed his head down. While Zoe and Alana acted out their scene, he’d occasionally look up and see the two girls laughing at how Alana stuffed up her lines or Zoe trying not to smile during their serious scene. Jared wheezed as the two girls began messing up on stage while Evan sat in the corner and watched them. They seemed such great friends, he wish he was like that. Being able to talk to other people, having friends and being fun to be around. He was just there, looking at what could have been.





	Shining Bright

“Places everyone,” Jared Kleiman yelled from the front of the stage. Zoe and Alana returned to their original positions while Evan readjusted his soundboard. But something went wrong and Jared waited another five seconds before he started yelling at Evan. “GET IT TOGETHER!”

“I’m sorry,” Evan nervously replied, frightened because he hated when people yelled at him. 

“Dude,” Zoe hissed at Jared before turning to Evan and giving him a hopeful smile, “don’t listen to him, take your time.”

Evan looked at Zoe before he cleared his mind with the thought of her talking to him because Zoe looked at him, like actually looked at him and that smile, oh god her smile. Evan slid up a switched, causing music to blast at the fullest volume.

“EVAN,”Jared screamed over the music, blocking his ears.

Zoe went over to the soundboard, sliding the switch back down and Jared sighing in relief. Evan looked up. Zoe was standing right in front of him.

“May I?” Zoe pointed to the board before she fiddled with a few switches and got the stage set up. Satisfied with the result, Alana called Zoe back to the spot. Jared laughed and picked up his clipboard from the drama block. 

Evan, blushing pink, bowed his head down. While Zoe and Alana acted out their scene, he’d occasionally look up and see the two girls laughing at how Alana stuffed up her lines or Zoe trying not to smile during their serious scene. Jared wheezed as the two girls began messing up on stage while Evan sat in the corner and watched them. They seemed such great friends, he wish he was like that. Being able to talk to other people, having friends and being fun to be around. He was just there, looking at what could have been.

He could’ve been in their group if he wasn’t so anxious, he reassures himself as he flashes back to the first day of rehearsal. The three had invited him to hang out with them and get some froyo but he declined, making up some god awful excuse. Alana and Jared shrugged and began to walk off while Zoe stayed back to talk to him for a bit. She asked why he couldn’t come. He said that he needed to go home because his mum would be home soon. She knew he was lying and he was. Hanging out with Alana Beck, the smartest person in the entire school, Jared Kleiman, that sarcastic class clown and Zoe Murphy, the popular artsy one who was always good at everything and everyone got along with, also known as Evan’s crush. That seemed like a very far-fetched idea. What would be in that equation? Evan Hansen, the anxiety kid who has a panic attack every time he talks in front of the class. Evan Hansen, the loner kid who sits by himself at lunch because he has no friends. Or Evan Hansen… who’s he again?

The flashback always ended with Zoe giving him an awkward smile and a wave goodbye as she tried to catch up with her two friends. He had a chance and he blew it.

Evan snapped back to reality as everyone had finished and began to pack up. Like always, the three of them all decided to go somewhere to eat. This time, it was a diner they discovered not so far away from their school. Right before they left, Zoe came up to Evan and talked to him.

“Hey,” she waved as Evan reached for the cords of the soundboard. 

Stunned that she’s mostly just talking to him, he responded with a small “hi,” while resuming to do his job.

“So Alana, Jared and I were going to go out for dinner, and I just wanted to know if you wanted to come?”

“No,” he automatically declined again because he was going to be the forth wheel. No one wanted him to be there, Zoe was just being nice. 

“Why?”

“Um, because since the showcase is on next week, I want to make a full run on stage. So I’ll probably stay back and run some tech. But you have fun!”

Jared opened the door, “Zoe, are you coming?”

She stood still before shaking her head, “I’m going to stay here and help Evan out. You guys bring me back a burger.”

Alana and Jared looked at each other but ultimately shrugged. It’s not like they could’ve forced her to go. 

Evan started to mumble out something, “you’re staying back?”

“Yeah! Don’t want you to be alone.”

“Being alone is great!” He started but realised immediately that it sounded like he didn’t want her to be there, “I MEAN but loneliness can sometimes sucks? I like you being here,” he stuck a thumbs up. 

“If you really don’t want me to stay, I can leave…”

“NO NO I want you to stay,” he grabbed her arm unconsciously and flushed red. “Um, I want you to… uh… um…”

“Do you need help? With packing up and… um… resetting?”

He froze, trying to process each word she said. “Yes please.”

She gave him a smile, lifting the lighting board to carry to the stage. Evan brought the sound board and quickly trailed behind her. Once they arrived to the theatre, Evan settled everything in the booth, hoping it had enough space for Zoe to join him. Why did Zoe even care, she would’ve had a much better time with Alana and Jared.

“Truth or dare,” Zoe asked as she put the board down.

“Um… I guess, truth.”

“Why do you not hang out with us, even though I ask you every time.”

He blushed, “um, skip.”

“You can’t skip in truth or dare unless its illegal.”

Evan sighed, “you know, you all seem to be so close and I don’t want to be the fourth wheel.”

“I want to hang out with you though, you and them. They mostly just bond with each other and I’m the third wheel. I want you to come so I can talk to someone.”

“Oh,” he froze, swallowing the hard truth. “I guess, truth or dare?”

“Dare,” she crossed her arms.

“I dare you to…” he looked around until his eyes settled on the stage microphone, “belt as long as you possibly can.”

She smirked, “easy. But before I do, truth or dare?”

He bit his lip, “dare.”

“I dare you to come up with me and sing along.”

“No, I can’t sing!”

Zoe shook her head, “no skips unless it’s illegal.”

He sighed, trying to convince her to not let him do it. He was actually an amazing singer but he hated singing in public. His mum gave him singing lessons when he was younger to hopefully help improve his confidence in something but it turned out to be the opposite. He had stage fright, who would’ve guessed the socially anxious kid had a fear of performing in public. That’s why he did tech, little credit and hidden in the box.

Zoe was created to be a star. She looked like she could be on every sign and billboard in New York. She was so beautiful too, if people weren’t attracted by her talent, they sure loved her for her generosity and grace. Or her green eyes.

Evan hopped down the stairs while Zoe adjusted the sound settings for the microphone. Evan spoke into it and hated the sound of his voice echoing off the walls of the stage. His voice was so annoying. 

Zoe spoke in the overhead mic, “okay just start singing whatever you want.”

He adjusted his mic and waited for his nerves to go away. If there was an actual audience, he’d be having a panic attack right in front of them. But there wasn’t. Just Zoe, her adorable smile and her encouraging nods. 

“NO!” He said into the mic when it squeaked, “I said, y-you have to sing with me.”

She climbed down and took a second mic. She tested it out before standing next to Evan. She grabbed a guitar from the band side stage and asked, “do you know um, this song? Bright by Echosmith?”

She began playing the first few chords on the guitar. She started singing angelically, “I think the universe is on, my side. Heaven and Earth have finally, aligned. Days are good and that’s the way it should be…”

Zoe looked at Evan to indicate him to sing the next part.

“You sprinkle star dust in my pillowcase…”

Zoe stopped entirely and looked at him with a shocked smile on her face. 

“Is there something wrong? Am I bad?”

“NO NOT AT ALL! Evan, you’re amazing!”

Evan blushed even harder, “yeah.”

“Could you always sing like that?”

“My mum taught me how to riff and belt and hold vibrato so um- not to brag…”

Zoe snickered, playing the chords for Evan’s part again.

“You sprinkle star dust on my pillowcase, it’s like moon beams brush across, my face. Nights are good and that’s the way it should be.”

“You make me sing oooh, la la la… you make a girl go oooh, la la la, I’m in love, love…” Zoe held those two lyrics and glanced at Evan, who was red in the face and his hands were tightly gripped to the microphone stand. She could feel her blush coming on and lips going dry. She bit them out of nervousness but she wanted to make sure Evan saw it too.

They sang in unison, “did you see that shooting star tonight? Were you dazzled by the same constellation? Did you and Jupiter aspire to come and get me, I think you and the Moon and Neptune got it right, ‘cause now I’m shining bright… so bright…”

“I get lost, in your eyes… tonight.” Evan finished, leaving Zoe in bliss. 

Zoe cleared her throat, “you were so good Evan. You really should’ve auditioned for the musical or like band! You’re better than everyone.”

“I can’t perform, I’ll get nervous and have a panic attack on stage,” he pointed her attention to the stage floor that was so elevated off the ground. He anxiously looked and Zoe unknowingly came up behind him and touched his arm. He looked at her and suddenly his mind cleared for her touch to enter his brain.

“So um, truth or dare?” Evan asked into the microphone.

Zoe paused, “um… dare.”

“I dare you to… pick a truth.”

She laughed and said, “that’s not the rules of the game.”

“Sorry! Uh, I dare for you to… um, I- only thought of truths.”

“Okay I pick truth then.”

Millions of potential questions appeared in his head but he just blurted out, “you like me?”

“What?”

Shoot. “Um, do you… like me? IN A FRIENDSHIP WAY OR LIKE ANY WAY! You could like to hate me!”

“Evan, can I be completely honest with you?”

“Oh, of course.”

She took a deep breath in, “I think ever since I started rehearsals I’ve had a little bit of a crush on you. Like, I’d ask you out but you don’t like me back that way so I’d ask you out with Alana and Jared so it could just be friends but I think… that I just wanted you to hang out with me more, you know?”

“Zoe, I-“ he stopped himself from saying anything and slowly leaned in. His lips collided with hers and it was like a match made in heaven. Her hand cupped his chin to pull him closer and when they separated, Evan’s eyes were watering.

“Is everything okay?” Zoe asked in fear that she did something wrong.

Evan wiped his eyes, “everything more than okay,” he laughed. Zoe joined him and lightly kissed his forehead while on her tippy toes. 

“So… will you go out with me now?” Zoe asked. Evan nodded his head and had the biggest smile on his face.  

**Author's Note:**

> Look! I uploaded something! There’s been a massive lack of fics for this ship lately so I’m writing up a few but they’re lengthy so they’re going to take a while. If you want to know what’s going to come:  
> \- Something I’ve been working on since December of last year and just decided to expand on about Evan the exchange student  
> \- Evan the assistant to Zoe the boss AU  
> \- A math geek Mean Girls inspired AU  
> \- A royal AU that I haven’t written yet  
> \- She Used To Be Mine AU that I started writing before Ben Platt him singing it on his Instagram and Twitter.
> 
> So just hang on tight.


End file.
